know your stars,XS style!
by CygaGemini
Summary: self explanitory
1. Chapter 1 raimundo

First of all,

**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, know your stars or Inuyasha **

and now welcome to..-Drum roll-

**know your stars xiaolin showdown style**

And now we'll start with everyone's favourite back stabbing man-whore

**Raimundo Pedarosa**

**-**Raimundo walks on stage-

hello? Is anyone here?

_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars…_

Who's there? Chase? Kimiko? Bean-dude?

_Raimundo Pedarosa…. He secretly has a crush on jack_

What no way jack is an ugly, wimpy, freak

-Gemini marches on stage and beats the fuggin crap out of Rai-

Gemini: you say anything like that about Jack again and it'll be the last thing you ever do

_Raimundo Pedarosa… he is cheating on Kimiko with Kagome_

No! I'm not even dating Kimiko! And who the hell is Kagome?

-Kimiko walks on stage and slaps him-

-Inuyasha walks on stage and beats the crap out of him -

Ouch

_Raimundo Pedarosa…. He licks ass_

Dude! That's disgusting

_Then why do you do it?_

I don't!

_Sure you don't, Raimundo Pedarosa the only reason he got to be leader was that he promised master fung that he'd lick his ass_

ARGH!

_And now you know Raimundo pedarosa, the ass-licker who has a crush on jack and is cheating on Kimiko with Kagome_

No they don't! I don even know a Kagome! Hello? That's it, WUDI STAR WI- -before he could finish a sandbag falls on his head and knocks him unconscious-

_I love doing that, sorry if it was short. if I get one or more reviews I'll update. Next up is KIMIKO TOHOMIKO _


	2. Chapter 2 kimiko

sigh unfortunately I have to put a disclaimer

**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or know your stars and if I did I'd be a rich girl**

Ok so now welcome to

**Know your stars Xiaolin Showdown style **

And this episode we have everyone's favourite rich Japanese brat

**KIMIKO TOHOMIKO**

-Kimiko walks on stage-

Hello?

_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars……._

Who's that? A crazy fan boy?

_Kimiko Tohomiko, she will give a blowjob to any guy that asks_

Ewww….

_Kimiko Tohomiko, rapes the burger king guy_

What? I never raped anybody

_Kimiko Tohomiko, she used to be a guy before the operation_

WHAT THE HELL? I was never a guy!

_Oops my mistake…_

That's better

_She's still a guy._

GRRRR……..

_Kimiko Tohomiko, she traps poor helpless animals so she can sleep with them_

GYAH! STAR HANA- -suddenly a swarm of fan boys drag her off stage-

**Mwahahaha revenge is sweet if I get one or more reviews I will update. Next up is CLAY BAILEY **


	3. Chapter 3 clay

**Wow I'm a writing machine today, I'm serious I just put out 2 chapters and started new story all in one day! Ok so just imagine a disclaimer here NOTE: I suck with cowboy sayings and stuff. I guess its because I live in downtown Toronto and only encounter a cowboy/girl every like 5 years or so. Oh well.**

**now that that's over with welcome too…..**

**Know your stars Xiaolin Showdown style**

**Today we have everyone's favourite cowboy**

**CLAY BAILEY**

-clay walks on stage slightly confuzzled (yes it's supposed to be confuzzled)-

hello? Someone said there'd be free steak…

_know your stars, know your stars, know your stars…._

Who in tarnation is that?

_Clay Bailey,_ _He killed Lassie 40 years ago_

Now hold on there partner, that's impossible,

_Clay Bailey, he and raimundo lick asses_

Raimundo: I already told you in chapter 1 I DO NOT LICK ASSES!

_-A jellyfish comes flying out of nowhere and latches itself onto Raimundo's face-_

Raimundo: -running in circles with jellyfish on his face- -screams muffled by jellyfish-

_Ok now that that's over. Clay Bailey, he and Omi did it last night_

We sure did, we finally finished scrubbing the grand hall with toothbrushes last night

_I meant as in sex, dumbass_

Now that just ain't right…

_Clay Bailey, He sexually molested Omi_

Now I would never….

_Do it twice?_

Why you yellow bellied…..get down here and fight!

_I can't, its wrong to hit girls_

That's true but, I'M NOT A GIRL!

_Well you sure look like one to me,_

_-_clay looks like he's ready to explode-

_and now you know Clay Bailey the ass-licking omi-molesting girl who killed lassie_

no they don't get back here you yellow bellied snake! Hello? Are you still there?-someone shoots a rhino tranquilizer dart at his neck and he falls asleep on the floor beside raimundo who is lying on the floor with the jellyfish still on his face-

**wow that went better than I thought it would. Anyways if everything goes well I'll have the next chapter up a little later tonight next up is OMI!**


	4. Chapter 4 Omi

**Here's the next chapter that I would of written yesterday if my parents hadn't of pried me away from my computer. With a crowbar. But that doesn't matter. Again use your imagination and picture a little disclaimer here**

**And now welcome to **

**Know your stars Xiaolin showdown style**

**Today we have the original karate cheese ball, please put your hands together for**

**OMI GAYFAG**

-omi walks on stage-

_know your stars, know yours stars, know your stars……_

who's there, show yourself or suffer a humiliating defeat

_Omi Gayfag, he has feelings for Chase Young_

No I don't! And how do you know my name?

_Well I don't know your real last name so I made one that would be fitting for you_

That makes no sense…

_Omi Gayfag_, _he doesn't even know what a Gayfag is_

Your right I don't. What does it mean?

_It means YOU!_

So it must mean great, experienced, fighter?

_Yeah, sure kid now why don't you tell Chase Young? I'll give you a treat if you do_

-Chase Young magically appears on the stage-

Chase Young, you are a Gayfag but as you can see I am gayer and fagyer

-Chase turns into a komodo dragon and starts ripping Omi into little pieces-

_-laughs evilly- I love my job_

**ok sorry if it was short. But it's 6am and my brain always works in weird ways at this hour. But the best thing is later today the new season of Xiaolin Showdown starts at 11 on kids WB I don't know about anywhere else though. Next chapter is JACK SPICER!**


	5. Chapter 5 Jack

**Ok, I cane close to quitting due to some complications on mixed with some other stuff in my life (a pet dying and a deadly illness to one of my family members) but with a little persuasion from my family and friends I'm here and writing this. Again use your imagination for the disclaimer**

**This episode brought to you by **

**Randomness Inc.**

**Randomness Inc, where would the spork be without us?**

**And now on with the story. Today's lucky victim is **

**JACK SPICER**

-Jack walks on stage-

Hello? Someone said there would be free robot parts?

_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars…._

Who's there? DON'T HURT ME I BRUSE EASILY! -Cowers behind chair-

_-sigh- don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you, well not physically anyway. so where was I? Oh yes! Now I remember…-clears throat- Jack Spicer, Jack Spicer….He stalks Kimiko_

Kimiko: -walks on stage and slaps him in the face- YOU SICK PERVERT!

Jack: What! That is so not true!

_Jack Spicer Jack Spicer… he wants to lick Omi's head_

No that's not me that's Chase…

Chase: -walks on stage in full komodo dragon form- YOUR DEAD SPICER!

Gemini: -slides in front of Chase while holding a running chainsaw- you'll have to go through me first…

Chase: GRRRAHH! –Flies at Gemini ready to fight-

**The following has been censored due to extreme violence…**

**Ouch that's gotta hurt…..**

**Wow you really should be watching this…**

**OMG! I CANT BELIVE THAT YOU'RE MISSING THIS!...**

**Ok all done….**

_Wow I can't believe it! That fight was so awesome!_

Yeah!

_Ok back to work, Jack Spicer, Jack Spicer…he hides porn under his bed_

No I don't! –shifty eyes-

_Yes you do_

How would you know?

_Lets just say a little robotic bird told someone who wrote a fanfic about it and thus told me (crystalas your story rocks!)_

You're evil, like Microsoft evil

Random guy: wow, that's pretty evil

_Yeah I know, Jack Spicer Jack Spicer… he's wearing his mom's underwear_

They're really comf-I mean NO I'M NOT!

_And now you know Jack Spicer, the Kimiko-stalking, porn freak, who is wearing his mom's underwear and wants to lick Omi's head_

NO THEY DON'T! GET BACK HERE! – a large group of fangirls attack him and drag him away-

**Ok if you don't get the porn thing read Crystalas's story "what is a Richard?" until you do, next up is WUYA**


	6. Chapter 6 Wuya

**Blah blah blah disclaimer**

**Now that I have prevented myself from getting sued welcome back to…**

**KNOW YOUR STARS XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN STYLE!**

**Today we have the heylin witch in her physical-form**

**WUYA!**

-wuya walks on stage with a note in her hand that covered in hearts and apparently signed by chase-

-she sees the KYS chair (black directors chair) and sits down little does she know she's my next victim-

_know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars…._

Chase? Is that you?

_No its not…. it's the mysterious KYS voice…._

Oh! Do I get to be on TV?

_Ummm… yeah its world wide television_

Really?

_No this is just some fanfic written by a 12-year-old from Toronto _

-Shrug- at least I'm the star…

_Now, let's get started. Wuya…Wuya… she is in love with Jack Spicer_

WHAT! That simpering little freak?

Jack (offscreen): c'mon Wuya you know you want me

-THWACK!-

Jack (still offscreen): ow, what was that for Gem?

Gemini (offscreen): acting like a weirdo

_Ok then... Wuya…Wuya…chase really hates her..._

No! I've got a love letter right here!

_I forged that…_

Prove it!

_It says 'Wuya, meet me at the studio thing, I have something to tell you... Love, Chase' and it has red hearts on it _

-Wuya checks it, notices that it has all those things, and starts to look a mix of angry and sad-

_and guess what? Me and chase are engaged!_

WHAT! NO! –eyes fill with tears-

_And I'm carrying his baby!_

NOOO! -starts crying uncontrollably on the floor-

_Maybe I should just leave her there…_

**Note: our KYS girl is not engaged to chase and not carrying his baby nor does she want to…**

**So that's it for now folks next up is the prince of darkness himself, CHASE YOUNG!**


	7. Chapter 7 Chase

**Insert disclaimer here**

**I'M BAAAAACCCCCKKKKKK!!!! Writers block was kept me away from my beloved FFN. But now I'm ready to torture the one and only **

**CHASE YOUNG!!**

-Chase is sitting in the KYS chair drinking his lau mang lone soup (did I spell that right?)-

_Chase Young…Chase Young… he has feelings for Omi…._

-Still just drinking his soup-

_Hello! Evil KYS voice here…ANSWERS ME GODDAMMIT!!_

-Still just drinking his soup-

_Grrrr…HANNIBAL BEAN RAPES YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!!!!_

PHHHHHHHHFHT!!!!-spits soup all over the place- WHAT!?!

_Now that I have your attention….Chase Young…Chase Young… he is secretly obsessed with Jack Spicer_

That is a lie! I hate Spicer

_Ok then you hate Jack Spicer_

Yeah, and why is that tortu- - a pudding cup splats him gets chocolate pudding in his hair-

Gemini: HAHA!!! TAKE THAT!!!

Chase fangirls:-gasp- GET HER!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gemini: oh crap…-runs away from angry fangirls-

_Wow Chase! I love what you've done with your hair but tell me, why brown?_

stuff it…

_Now back to work… chase young…chase young… he is really a women_

NO I AM NOT!! Just because my hair is long doesn't mean I'm a women

_Oh Yeah? Then prove you're not a women!_

Not with those fangirls over there watching

Fangirls: -gets cameras ready- c'mon Chase, prove it!

No, and stop following me….

_Chase Young…Chase Young…he loves Chack fics_

What the hell is Chack?

-Someone runs on stage and whispers something in Chase's ear-

-Chase grabs Clays hat from out of nowhere and hurls (spews/pukes/barfs etc) into it-

Clay (offscreen): why in tarnation is it always my hat?

_And know you know Chase Young…_

Chase: no...they…don't…-continues puking-

**Did you like it? I will be doing every character on the show. Next chapter is HRB. no flamers please**


End file.
